


Holiday

by appleapple



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleapple/pseuds/appleapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prunus persica</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a sweet smell in the air. Almond blossoms? He rolled to his feet and then staggered, surprised, and touched his head. Bandaged. Well, then.

The world was too bright for a long moment, and the shapes around him were merely dark silhouettes in the warm sunshine. One by one his senses returned, sluggish, but apparently working properly. He had to blink hard to adjust to the sunlight--he had been lying in shadow, in the eaves of a cave--but he could hear birds and insects, and the smell was so strong it was like a living thing, the fresh, sweet face of a young girl looking up at you…

Eren was lying in shadow--he had not seen at first--not three meters away. Muttering a curse he careened over to the boy on unsteady legs, and fell to the ground beside him. His fingers found the thrumming pulse in Eren’s throat, and he exhaled in relief, and then leaned back on his haunches. 

“What the devil have you done now?” he grumbled. Eren did not answer. Levi recognized the deep sleep that sometimes took him after extended activity in his Titan form--he could not remember what had happened, but that there had been a battle, and that they had retreated to this position of relative safety seemed a safe assumption.

But where were they? And where were the other members of their squad? He stood up again and walked--not entirely steadily--back into the sunshine to assess their position.

 

 

Eren leaped up with a yelp, as if he’d been bitten, crouched in a defensive stance.

Levi looked at him in disgust and dropped the armful of sticks he had been carrying. 

“What the hell’s your problem?” he asked.

“I--” Eren stuttered; a dozen images flashed through his mind--Armin, Mikasa, Levi, lying motionless on the ground, surrounded by Titans, a shifting landscape rolling past through his Titan’s eyes--what was reality, what was dream? 

“I--” he tried again, but no other words would come. He shook his head, roughly, like a dog, and Levi frowned at him and came closer. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked, taking the boy’s chin in his hand and turning his head. 

Eren closed his eyes. He could feel the strength of Levi’s hand in that firm grasp, and the callouses on his fingers. Levi was deceptively strong--you would not think it to look at him, and even after two years’ near-constant acquaintance it still sometimes took him by surprise.

Eren nodded nonsensically and leaned forward, so that Levi had no choice but to take him into his arms or let him fall to the ground.

“Hm!” Levi said loudly, in a tone that could have conveyed either disapproval or annoyance. He patted Eren on the back in a patronizing way; but then his other arm slid down to circle Eren’s waist and pull him close.

They stayed kneeling like that for a long time; Eren pressed his face into Levi’s shoulder. He could remember now, more or less, what had happened, but it was still hard to focus on any detail singly; his mind darted rapidly from one awful image to another.

Levi let his gaze drift to the pattern on the nearby rock face. He had seen delayed shock in enough soldiers to know what was happening; it irritated him that he could not remember the details of what had shaken Eren so badly, but it would be pointless to question him now. Eren had started shivering uncontrollably. He stroked the boy’s hair with one hand, gently rocking him in his arms.

This was getting hard on his knees; he pushed Eren to the ground, releasing him long enough to undo the catch on his cloak.

Eren made a distressed noise as soon as Levi let go of him; “Hush, can’t you!” Levi scolded him fiercely, and then he stretched out beside him, using his cloak to cover them both.

“Go to sleep, Eren,” he said, in his firmest voice as he pulled Eren into his arms. “Yes, sir,” came the meek reply, and Levi felt a modicum of relief.

 

The next time he awoke it was to the delicious smell of meat cooking; it was dusk and he was covered with a cloak. He blinked a few times, feeling pleasantly warm and in no particular hurry to move.

“Up, Jaeger. I can tell you’re awake.”

“Captain!” he said, sitting up in surprise. “I--” he remembered, vaguely, crying on the Captain’s shoulder; had that been a dream? He looked across the small fire at Levi, feeling embarrassed and vaguely guilty, but Levi was impassive as usual.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, in a voice that in another man could have been called kind.

“Yes,” Eren said eagerly, dropping the cloak and scooting close to the fire. Really, he was starving, what all had been happening, anyway? He felt that deep, bone-tiredness that he felt after any really difficult Titan transformation, but it was such a familiar sensation by now that he took hardly any notice of it.

Levi had been roasting a rabbit, and now he portioned it out and passed it over. 

“There aren’t any napkins,” he said, with a kind of sad, hopeless horror in his eyes, but Eren was too busy devouring his food to reply.

The rabbit consumed, Levi brought out the second course, which was fruit; small tart plums, dusky apricots, and rich honey-tasting peaches as big as his fist. 

Eren pressed his fingers into the soft, yielding flesh wonderingly; “Where did you get these?” he asked, and then answered his own question: “We’re inside Wall Maria.”

“Pretty far in, I’d say. There’s an orchard nearby. I don’t recognize this place.”

There was no condemnation in his voice; it was perfectly neutral. But Eren knew him well enough to identify that particular tone of neutrality; he was calmly--but with strained patience--waiting for an explanation.

Eren had bitten into the soft fruit; he savored it slowly, using it as an excuse to gather his jumbled thoughts. Once he would not have dared to take so long to reply, but he knew Levi better now, and knew that his patience could be stretched--at least for a minute or two.

"I--I don't remember much about what happened sir. I'm sorry."

Levi sighed. “You must remember something.”

“I--you were knocked out, pretty early.” Eren let the hand holding the peach fall to his side, and he scrubbed his eyes with his other hand, as if the smoke from the fire was bothering him.

Levi stared at him for a long moment, then looked away. “That’s all.” It wasn’t even a question.

“I don’t--there are images, but…”

Levi sighed again. “It’s getting dark. We should put the fire out. We don’t know what it might attract. Let’s move deeper into the cave.”

 

“What are you doing?”

“You were shivering.”

“So?” Levi demanded, extremely ruffled. 

Eren said nothing but pressed closer against his back, his face nuzzling the back of Levi’s neck.

“I’m sleepwalking,” he said. “I can’t hear you.”

Levi snorted. He didn’t say anything else, but he tucked his arm under Eren’s.

 

Before now, there hasn’t been the opportunity for intimacy. They’re always moving, always shifting in close quarters with the others from one safe house to another. There’s very little privacy, and what little of it there is is usually jealously commandeered by Levi for his own personal use.

Now there is time and there is opportunity, and Levi regrets both.

They can’t leave this place until they’re both recovered, and Levi can’t be active for more than a few hours without needing to rest. Even that is pushing it.

Fortunately for them it’s high summer, and Eren has picked a good place for them to retreat to. The orchard is filled with fruit and there are plenty of small animals around ready to be killed and roasted over their campfire.

“I can’t remember ever eating so well,” Eren said. 

They are sitting in one of the peach trees. The thick, heavy branches are low to the ground, and they can easily support the weight of one person--but not two. They sit on opposite branches. Levi leaned back against his.

“You’re going to get sick if you keep eating so many.”

“I doubt it.”

“Eren,” Levi said. It’s been five days since they woke up here. “We’re outside the Walls.”

Eren sighed, a long low sound like the wind. “I--yes. I think so too.”

“This orchard hasn’t been tended in a long time--much more than seven years. The farmhouse nearby is a ruin.”

Eren nodded glumly.

“Well? This is what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it? Why aren’t you celebrating?”

Eren swallowed and looked down at the ground. “I didn’t mean to bring you further into danger. And I--have no explanation for my behavior. I’m sorry sir. I still...I don’t remember what happened.”

It’s been a long time since Eren’s lost control of his Titan form. 

“As for danger,” Levi said with his usual irony, looking around the empty orchard, “I think we’ve faced worse.”

Eren didn’t smile. He stared very hard at the bark of the tree, as if he was trying to find an answer there.

Levi allowed himself the luxury of watching him. He’s trapped in a lush, fragrant, edible forest with a beautiful young man; the weather has been astonishingly cooperative; and Eren feels duty bound to keep him warm at night by cuddling up beside him. The horror.

Levi closed his eyes. The breeze is warm, and the shade from the tree keeps them from becoming unpleasantly hot in the midday sun. He could wish for a bath, he supposed, but the stream nearby is well enough for that.

“I can’t regret being here,” he said aloud. “Whatever freak brought us here, I’m glad to see places like this still exist in the world. I didn’t think there were any left.”

Eren inhaled sharply, as if he was surprised by the confession. “Y-you were right about one thing sir. The air here is different.”

 

 

They’ve all been run ragged these past few months; bad food, not enough sleep, constant danger, endless fighting. If he’s going to be honest, he was overdue for this injury. He’s not as young as he was. His body still does what he tells it to, but he can tell the day is coming when that will change.

In perfect conditions he could maintain this level of physicality for years. But the conditions, especially lately, have been far from perfect. He can remember waking, in rainy miserable little cottages, aching in places that had no business being sore.

Peculiar, that he feels no sense of urgency to return. Erwin, the others...they could be dead. It’s possible. Neither of them can remember the outcome of the battle. He doesn’t think it’s likely the Corps has been wiped out, not completely, but neither can he deny that it is a possibility.

Shouldn’t he want to return, and find out? Resume his duties?

They’re in paradise though; that’s hard to give up.

 

He can tell Eren’s trying to work up the nerve to make a move on him; it’s funny...it might even be cute. 

There’s something wrong with him. He’s deeply fucking fucked in the head if he thinks anything the Jaeger kid does is cute.

He’d like to go back to the exact moment that Eren switched from being mostly annoying to mostly cute; he thinks he’d have to go back pretty fucking far. But if he could, then he’d punch himself in the face. The whole thing would probably still be unavoidable, but at least he’d have the satisfaction of the memory.

He’s been lying to himself, and to Eren, for a long time. It’s why Eren’s hesitating now. He guesses he’s always known he couldn’t keep the kid away forever. It doesn’t make this any easier though. It doesn’t make him want to rush.

This is summer, this sweet long pause of time that they’ve found themselves in. As long as he can avoid that moment then they won’t have gone past it--the leaves won’t fall from the trees, the fruit won’t shrivel up and fall to the ground, the days won’t grow short and cold and sunless.

Eren won’t die.

He’s known that Eren would live long enough to get that kiss from him...like a promissory note that’s been waiting for redemption since the day they met. He couldn’t say where he’d gotten the notion from, but he’s as certain of it as he is of anything. The thought has gotten him through a lot of dark nights.

The trouble is...the trouble is that time passes. 

He’s seen a lot of people die. People he’s cared for. People he would have called his friends.

He doesn’t know what’s waiting on the other side of Eren’s death. He doesn’t know if anything is. The only thing that he’s certain of is that if he survives it, the man who emerges from the other side won’t be Levi.

 

In the end, Eren surprises him in that as well.

“Captain…”

They’re enjoying a last few minutes by the fire before they have to put it out for the night. Of course there are consolations--they’ll spend the night tucked under the same cloak, able to see the stars from a gap in the cave roof. But the fire is friendly, cheerful. The only living remnant of human civilization out here.

Eren takes his calloused scar-crossed hand and turns it over in his larger, smoother one. “I want to ask you something.”

“Go ahead.”

“For a long time I’ve...felt a connection to you. I used to think it was just me. But I don’t think that, anymore. I think you feel it too. And that’s probably why I brought you here.

“I’m sorry, for that. But I’m not sorry I got to spend this time with you, I...it feels like everything that happened before was worth it. Because we got to come here, together.”

“Eren. What’s your question.” More patiently--far more--than the kid deserved.

“Levi,” Eren looked at him, beautiful piercing eyes, reflecting gold from the fire. “Can I kiss you? I want to, and sometimes I think you do, too.

“Other times...I’m sure you don’t.” He looked away. “If you tell me no, I won’t ever bring it up again, or bother you with it. I promise.”

Levi believed him, of course. He hadn’t expected to be faced with a choice.

“Do you want to live forever?”

“No,” Eren said, smiling faintly. He thinks Levi’s teasing him.

“You’re not afraid of death?”

“I don’t know. When you’ve faced something, so many times...I don’t want to die. But it doesn’t frighten me, like it once did.”

“What about my death?”

“Levi,” Eren said, his expression softening. “Of course I’m afraid of you dying. But if you died, the only things I’d regret were the things I didn’t do with you.”

The moment stretched on; too long, perhaps. 

“It’s all right, really,” Eren said softly, as if it was. “I’m sorry.” He let go of Levi’s hand and smiled, standing up, then he walked out of the warm circle of the fire down the hill, disappearing into the darkness beyond.

 

 

He came back, two hours later, to curl up at Levi’s back, and Levi hated him for it. Hated him for not being bitter and resentful; for being, instead, warm and generous. For caring enough to take care of Levi, even in the face of his own disappointment.

For caring more about Levi than he does about himself.

“You want the whole damn tree, don’t you,” he growled in the darkness. “The bud, the flower, the fruit, the withered branch.”

“Of course,” Eren breathed into his neck. “What would be the point otherwise? That’s life, Levi. What you’re talking about...is just a painting. It’s pretty to look at, but you can’t touch it or smell it or taste it.” He squeezed Levi tight, and said, teasingly, “It doesn’t keep you warm on cold nights.”

Levi turned in his arms to face him.

“Then why--if I said no would you just accept it--if you’re so eager for pain--”

He knows he’s not making any sense; the wonderful thing about Eren is that he understands.

He stroked Levi’s face in the darkness. “I know you care about me, Levi,” he whispered. “It’s not a secret. You’ve given so much of yourself...not just to me. I--don’t want you to give me this for me. I want you to keep something for yourself.”

“And you don’t care what I choose, I suppose,” Levi said sarcastically.

“‘Choose the thing you’ll regret the least,’” he suggested mischievously, then he laughed softly. “I can hear you scowling you know--”

It isn’t that he’s stopped being afraid, or that he’s suddenly started believing in fairy tales. It’s just that as Eren speaks he realizes that behind this world there is another one. All this time he’s been catching glimpses of Eren; the rest of him is through there.

The thing that he’s been so afraid of losing...it’s like refusing to read a book, because you don’t think the contents can be as good as the cover.

“Levi?” Eren, concerned. Touching his face.

"Sometimes. I wish I didn't have to care."

"I know. You don't have to..."

"It won't hurt any less."

And he might as well be hanged for a sinner as a saint.

Bringing his hand up he cupped Eren's face. Eren stuttered for breath, and he brought the boy closer to him. Brought their lips together.

Is it what he expected? No...it's been a long time since he's done this, with anyone, and he feels like they're in a treasure cave. The night air smells like jasmine, honeysuckle, campfire smoke. Eren tastes like ripe peaches and fresh air and sweetness.

He can tell, by the little muffled noises Eren is making, that he's lost. Eren clung tight to him, wrapping his long legs around the outside of Levi's calves, meeting Levi kiss for kiss.

"Good?" he said, pulling away far enough to ask.

Eren took a deep breath, like he'd been starving for air, and wrapped his arms around Levi. He's wound up lying on his back, with Levi above him. Levi can feel the heat of him, a pleasure in itself, and the hardness of his cock trapped against his stomach.

"Yes. Oh my god. Can I take your shirt off?"

"Rip anything," Levi promised, kissing along his jaw, "and it's your death."

"I won't, I won't--" babbling as he got them undressed, his hands trailing lower to Levi's waistband when they're lying shirtless.

"Who said you could keep going?"

"Are you telling me to stop?" Eren asked, in a low husky voice that went straight to his groin.

Fuck, it's too early for this! At the same time it's an undeniable turn on. Eren pushing him... Ugh, he's beyond fucked...

Levi grabbed Eren, kissing hard, and Eren yielded right away, letting Levi kiss along his neck and throat and shoulders. At the same time though, his hands were busy getting Levi's pants unfastened--as if he wouldn't notice!

Eren’s hand, touching the skin of his belly. Long fingers wrapping around the hard length of Levi's cock. Eren inhaled sharply.

"Mmpf," Levi said, and Eren's grasp tightened around him, rubbing, teasing.

He thrust a little, and Eren squeezed him; he pushed forward again. Eren kissed him. They found a rhythm. It's good--better than it has any right to be. There's nothing sophisticated about this. It doesn't seem to matter. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

Eren's gasping--like he's the one that's getting jerked off. Rubbing himself against Levi's thigh through their clothes.

Levi grabbed Eren’s wrists and pushed them aside; “Ow,” Eren whispered, but his eyes were laughing. Levi could see his face in the faint starlight filtering down.

He hasn’t been this attached in a long time. He certainly hasn’t let anyone get this close to him. What the fuck is he doing? Where did this masochistic, suicidal streak come from?

Eren propped his head up on his hand to look at him, thoughtfully. “You want to stop?”

“Yes,” Levi said, covering his face with his hands and rolling onto his back. “You’re a terrible lay.”

Eren, damn him, laughed.

He came to cuddle along Levi’s side, resting a friendly arm over Levi’s stomach. He put his head down, by Levi’s shoulder.

“What are you so damn happy about.”

“You’re here,” Eren breathed. “You kissed me back.”

“Hmph. Maybe I never will, again.” His words have no impact on Eren, who continues to embrace him with that idiotic grin on his face. He’s not even a good enough liar to get the kid to doubt him, though; and he has no doubts about his own willpower on this particular issue. What would it even prevent, at this point? And yet the bleak notion, that they’re traveling down a road that leads to Eren’s death, refuses to leave him.

“What are you afraid of?” Eren asked, guessing his thoughts with eerie accuracy.

“Nothing,” it’s almost a whisper. “You’re going to die.”

“So are you. Someday.”

“You’re young and stupid, so you think you’re going to live forever. Even with all the comrades you’ve had to bury. All the stupid, senseless death you’ve seen.”

“Every day is a risk, Levi. No one knows what will happen. That’s what you always say. If I do die next month--or tomorrow--will you really think, ‘Well, that was close! Thank god I didn’t fuck him!’”

Levi snorted, involuntarily. “You’re getting fresh.”

“I’m surrounded by corrupting influences,” Eren said, and bent to kiss him again.

Levi doesn’t try to fight him anymore. If he does, Eren will just outmaneuver him again. On points of sheer stubbornness and will Eren has an advantage; furthermore, he’s armed with the knowledge that Levi wants this. Any attempts at preventing it now will only be perceived as signs of derangement or belated prudery--neither of which is really part of the image Levi is trying to maintain.

Eren kissed and touched his way down the hard muscles of Levi’s chest and belly. His breath catches from time to time, as he traces a path down Levi’s body. Levi would be lying if he said it wasn’t gratifying; most of his sexual encounters have been brief and cynical. Eren is so full of honest admiration that it’s a little hard to take.

The lower Eren kisses the more nervous he’s getting; and if Eren were hesitating at all he’d haul him back up. But he’s not, and while it’s clear he’s not experienced it’s equally clear he’s a quick learner.

Eren’s mouth is on him, around his cock, and he can’t breathe anymore. Can’t think. He’s raw, open, desperate; hating this and loving it. Eren keeps kissing, licking, sucking; totally oblivious. 

He rakes his teeth down lightly along the sides of Levi’s cock, and Levi hisses and arches up a little. “Good?” Eren asks softly, unconsciously echoing Levi’s earlier question.

“Yes,” Levi said, and he isn’t sure what’s happening--but it’s hard to keep up a facade of indifference when you’re cut open like this, naked in the middle of nowhere, some lusty stupid ernest teenager wrapped around your body.

He buried his hands in Eren’s hair, like he’s been wanting to do anyway, and he lets Eren do what he wants.

It’s good--enthusiasm is sometimes an acceptable substitute for experience, he’s found, and Eren is full of enthusiasm. He’s good with his mouth, good with his hands, but most of all good at figuring out what Levi likes. He doesn’t tell Eren what to do--just lets him figure it out. How hard to suck. Where to lick. When to pull back. It’s weird, to give up control like this; it isn’t something he’s used to. But he lets Eren.

He shows Eren--takes one of his hands and wraps it around the base of his cock, so Eren can work him while he’s sucking, and it’s _amazing._ It shouldn’t be this good--it shouldn’t. But because it’s been so long, or because it’s Eren, or because they’re here, or because he’s letting it...it is.

He’s never been this close to orgasm before and not been in control--he’s never let anyone bring him to the edge like this. It takes more trust than he’s totally comfortable with, but at the same time it’s so fucking _wonderful_ that he doesn’t care.

He lets Eren know when he’s close--tries to shove him off and finish himself--and Eren pushes him aside in irritation. He keeps up the steady pressure of his mouth, the occasional scrape of his teeth, the rhythm of his hand-- _yes--_

It feels like flying. So good, so much better, than any physical pleasure he can remember in a long time.

Eren’s cuddling him, and he wonders how he got there. “That was really good,” he muttered into Levi’s neck.

“Quit stepping on my lines.”

“I could tell--right before you--”

“Yeah? You liked that, huh?”

“Yes.”

He’s too old for this. Too jaded, too cynical, too broken down to be a good lover to someone so young and inexperienced and naive and full of joy. It doesn’t stop him from wrapping himself around Eren, running a hand down his side, finding his hardness and squeezing until Eren’s whimpering in pleasure.

“I guess I can do you next,” Levi said, in between kisses. “Huh?”

“If you want,” Eren replied, in the same off-handed tone, though it came out a little choked.

He tries to be good. Traces a wet, warm path down Eren’s body, while Eren writhes beneath him. Breathes hot air against Eren’s cock, letting him squirm.

“Unnnnh--” Eren says, above him, and he has to suppress a shiver while he kisses lightly against Eren’s thighs. He’s not even touching the kid yet. What’s gonna happen when he…

He hasn’t done this in years, but he hasn’t forgotten how. He takes Eren into his mouth, slowly, lets him feel the warm wet heat before he starts sucking. Eren groans above him, pushing his hips up, just a little.

 _“Yes, yes,_ oh god, that’s really good--”

By the time he’s finished sucking Eren off his body has started getting interested again. Resigned now, he pulls Eren close, kissing him...it’s hours later, but he only knows because the sky is starting to get light when he finally pushes Eren off and insists that they have to sleep. 

He should be feeling raw and filthy from being aggressively manhandled all night; instead he feels blissfully exhausted and still kind of interested. He’s a little impressed, and a little disgusted with himself. 

Eren is just uncomplicatedly, rapturously happy. He supposes any seventeen year old would be, after coming as many times in one night as Eren has.

“You’re smiling.”

“I am not. Go to sleep.”

“Mhmm.”

“We’re going to need to head back. In a few days.”

“Yeah. I don’t really want to.”

“Even if it means fucking you, in a real bed?”

“Ungh...you could do that here…” Eren said weakly.

“No. No towels. No oil. No hot water.”

Eren shivers; _God bless the young,_ Levi thinks, impressed.


	2. Epilogue

He’s reading in his room, sitting in the anemic late winter sunshine. 

“What’s that?” he asked.

Eren’s come in, wrapped in his winter coat and scarf, his eyes two narrow laughing slits. He can’t help but return the smile, reluctantly. Even after months of this, all he wants to do is tumble Eren to the bed, heedless of the melting snow on his coat.

“I brought you something.”

“Uh huh. What.”

Eren brought it forward. It’s heavy--a little warm, so it can’t have come from outside. Wrapped in cheap burlap fabric. Levi unwrapped it carefully, while Eren crouched before the fire, warming his hands up.

It’s a plant, in a big pot of soil. Tender green leaves have sprouted up from the dirt, but he has no idea what it is, or why Eren’s brought it to him.

“Thanks,” he said, drily, and placed it near the fire, in the thin sunlight shining in through the window.

Eren’s still smiling, like he has a secret.

“You gonna tell me what it is?”

“It’s a peach tree. From the peaches last summer. I brought one back with me, and I got Armin to help me plant the seed. They take a while to sprout.”

Levi reached out to delicately touch one of the leaves, looking thoughtful. 

Eren laughed a little, almost as if he were embarrassed. “They’re kind of a pain in the ass actually. Armin says we should plant it outside soon. We have to figure out a good spot for it, or it won’t survive. Somewhere...well, there’s a lot of requirements. I can tell you about it later.”

“How long...until it bears fruit?”

“At least a few years, I think.”

“We might not live that long.”

“Maybe not,” Eren agreed, grinning at him. “I planted it anyway. It’s here, and so are we.”

When Eren smiles at him like that he can’t feel bad or sorry about any of it. So he kissed Eren instead, and said, “Take your coat off. You’re dripping water all over my rug.”

Eren complied, hanging his coat up in the corner, and then starting on the buttons of his shirt. 

“Who said anything about that?” Levi asked.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Eren folded his shirt (neatly) and then started on his pants. “It’s very hot in here, Levi.”

With an exasperated grunt, Levi threw down his book and tackled Eren to the bed.


End file.
